Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 575 - Half-Way There! (Fundraiser, that is.)
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #575 - Half-way There! (Fundraiser, that is.) is the five-hundred seventy-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview $30k Goal Reached! Kurt in front of a live studio audience heads westward with Wolfie. He heads westward saying the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $30,202.03 of the $60,000 goal. This means that for the duration of Season 6 live Friday recordings will continue. A very generous donation did come through, an anonymous one, but a familiar donor to Kurt. He hopes that in August they could get $60k and have a FLoB-athon. Question: What is your opinion on very wealthy people being able to pay and travel to and live in the International Space Station alongside scientists? They only go up for short durations, and Kurt's okay with it. Some woman made a documentary, but Kurt does not know where to find it. Question: Is there anything you have personally accomplished and felt particularly proud of? It doesn't have to be anything particularly major or important, it could be a small or trivial thing, but something that was meaningful to you personally To Kurt, the Far Lands or Bust series is really at the top of the list. He is bad at accepting compliments, and thinks that is a bad thing. Question: Have you ever considered playing Life is Strange? Some other Mindcrackers have played it, Beef and Pause, I want to know your thoughts on the game if it would ever come up on your radar on a type of game to play He saw MKtheWorst stream some of it, and it's not a type of game he's at all interested in. Question: I've been given the opportunity to go on a private behind the scenes tour of Kennedy Space Center, are there places you recommend fro your experienced there or places you wanted to see? Are there anything else in the Orlando center you enjoyed? The scale of the VAB is amazing, but it might be off-limits. He already talked about the question a bit. Question: When you live there, have you ever been to Central or Souther Illinois, if so, where? Kurt went down to Springfield, and kind of went to college in central Illinois. Question: would you be able to post all your StreamAWeek announcement videos on your vlog channel? They are fairly amusing He might, but the videos are essentially vines. Question: Have you considered a FLoB tattoo since it's more personal to you and your fans? Kurt finds five waterfalls coming from one mountain and posits its a spring. Question: If you were to start a YouTube channel today having never done it before, how would it differ from your current channel? First off Kurt thinks nobody would find it, and if he started over he would probably change more things about his life. Kurt would maybe be more consistent and work harder as that led to similar channels having more success. Question: I wondered if you were a fan of documentaries, be they online or on the televisions? Kurt watched Citizen Four about Edward Snowden, the most recent one he's seen. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece and After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36.